


Thunderstorm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is part kitten and Louis finds out during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not one of my best works, but it's quite adorable, I think. Feel free to leave comments! X

"Hazzabear, you have to get up! We have an interview in an hour!", Louis yelled, standing in the doorway of Harry's room. Harry grunted and rolled over, trying to ignore the high pitched voice that rang through the apartment. "But I'm tired", Harry whined. He heard Louis's chuckle ring through the room. "Don't think Paul will see that as a valid excuse." "Me neither, but we can try?" "You can try, I don't want angry Paul on my back", Louis said. Harry shuddered at the idea of Paul on his back. Literally.... He didn't think his back would survive that.

"I'm up", Harry grumbled. Louis's beautiful laughter sounded as Harry slowly dragged himself out of bed. "That's a good boy", Louis teased him. Harry threw him a frown and Louis raised his hands in defence. "No need to go all grumpy on me." Harry glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Get dressed and I'll make you cereal. Or maybe not", Louis added after seeing Harry's face.

Louis was horrible at making breakfast. Or any food for that matter. Don't ask, but somehow he even managed to ruin something as simple as cereal. "I'll make us pancakes if you sod off now", Harry said. Louis nodded and scrambled to get out of Harry's room. The door slammed close behind him and Harry chuckled. Oh how that boy loved his pancakes....

Harry went in to the bathroom and locked the door. He took a quick shower and wiped the steam off the mirror. He saw his little ears poking out of his curls and sighed. Suddenly, he felt his eyes widening. What if Louis saw his ears this morning? No, he would have said something about them, right? And besides, in the mornings his ears lied flat on his head and were hidden by his curls. He didn’t have a tail, thank God. It would have been much more difficult to hide that.

He only had kitten ears, brown kitten ears that poked out of his curls when he was happy or content. Harry also had some kitten-like characteristics: he loved milk, he was clumsy like a newborn kitten, he was dependent and he loved snuggling with Louis. But the latter was not necessarily a kitten-like characteristic. That could also be because Harry was in love with Louis and Louis was his best friend. “Haz! You finished getting dressed?”, Louis called from downstairs. “Almost! I’ll be down in a sec!”

Harry threw on his Ramones shirt and a simple pair of super tight black jeans. His beanie for today was a dark blue one. Harry had a whole drawer with beanies in his room. They were to hide his ears and the boys had learned on the X Factor not to touch Harry’s beanies. Niall had ripped his beanie off once playfully. Harry had gotten angry and his ears had disappeared just in time, but the boys had understood they had to keep off Harry’s beanies.

He put on his beanie and checked if his ears were underneath it. They were. Harry grabbed his shoes and skipped down the stairs. “Morning Boobear!”, he said happily as he entered the kitchen. “Morning Hazza”, Louis said. He wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him around the waist. Louis was much smaller than Harry and Harry loved it. It meant he could pick Louis up unexpectedly and he could snuggle with Louis curling into his chest.

Oh yes, Harry definitely liked Louis being smaller than him.

“Make me pancakes?”, Louis pleaded, eyes big. It were the eyes Harry fell for. Maybe with the small addition of his smile and personality, but the eyes were definitely the biggest part. They were cerulean with specks of gold and green and they turned grey when Louis was sad. Harry didn’t like to see Louis’s eyes grey and he always tried his best to cheer Louis up. “Of course, I said I would, didn’t I?” Louis gave him an enormous grin and plonked down at the kitchen table.

A few minutes later, Louis had a plate filled with damping pancakes standing in front of him, as did Harry. They ate in silence when they were finished, Louis smiled widely and told Harry it were his best pancakes yet. But he said that every time. “Come on, Paul and the limo will be here in a few”, Louis said. Harry slipped on his white Converse and followed Louis to the hallway. The two boys grabbed their jackets, just as a car honked outside. “Ah, there’s Paul.”

×××

“Harry, are you okay?”, Louis asked concerned after the interview. Harry nodded, not wanting to worry his best friend. He felt sick to his stomach. Apparently someone had found out about the existence of hybrids and published the story about it. The interviewer, a pretty girl with the name of Kelsey, had said how she thought hybrids were disgusting and freaks of nature and shouldn't exist. Then proceeded to happily ask Harry how he thought about hybrids.

What was he supposed to say? That he hated his own kind? That he was disgusted by his own kind? Not happening.

So he went with how he thought they weren't disgusting and they couldn't help the way they looked. Kelsey had glared at him, until at a sudden point she started grinning evilly. Harry was scared that maybe she had come to the conclusion he was a hybrid and had defended them because of course, he couldn't insult his own kind, right?

Or maybe he was just thinking into this too much. Maybe she had just thought of how something else. Yeah, that would be it.

But after the interview, Harry knew Kelsey knew something. He felt sick, sick at the thought of what she would or could do to him. And Louis had noticed. "Are you sure?" And when Harry nodded again, Louis dropped it, not wanting to push his best friend. But he knew something was up with Harry. He was naturally pale, but not this pale. And most definitely not with a sickening green colour as well. 

"Harry, dear, why don't you show us your lovely curls? You know, curls get the girls", Kelsey suddenly said and winked. Harry's eyes grew wide. He couldn't take off his beanie, because that meant revealing his kitten ears. And Kelsey knew it. Harry shook his head frantically, knowing that if he opened his mouth, he would definitely throw up. "Why not, aye?" "He's just having a bad hair day, I saw it this morning", Louis said quickly.

Harry felt his heart swell. Louis had lied, for his sake. Kelsey looked disappointed and she walked off, not saying another word. Harry squeezed Louis's arm as a thank you and Louis said "It's fine, mate. She was creeping me out. Let's get you home, yeah? You look horrible." And Harry nodded. As long as Louis was with him, it was fine.

×××

"You okay now, Hazza?", Louis asked as soon as the front door had closed behind them. "Yeah, I think so. I really couldn't stand her", Harry said, referring to Kelsey. "Me neither. She was too nosy", Louis agreed with him. "What do you want for dinner?" "Oh no, you go lay down and nap for a bit, I'll just warm up some pizza", Louis said. "Try not to burn the kitchen down", Harry chuckled. "Hush, that was one time! Go nap, you."

After dinner, the two boys didn't really feel like doing anything anymore, so they settled on watching a simple movie Harry chose. "How come sometimes you choose absolutely shitty movies and sometimes you actually choose good ones?", Louis asked when Harry had finally chosen The Breakfast Club. "Maybe because I do have good taste in movies and you don't", Harry teased him. He stuck his tongue out and grinned at Louis.

"And they say I'm childish", Louis replied, sticking out his tongue as well. "I can see why." Harry poked Louis's side and pressed play. 

×××

"Harry?" Louis's voice sounded loud, too loud in their completely silent flat, even though he whispered. Thunder rumbled outside and Louis let out a yelp. Harry grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Lou?" Voice all sleepy and rough. "Thunderstorm", Louis whispered. He sounded scared. "C'mere", Harry grunted and he spread his arms. Louis shot into Harry's bed from the doorway and under the covers, taking cover in Harry's arms. 

"It's okay, Lou. Thunder can't hurt you. It's just another miracle of Mother Nature", Harry said softly. He heard Louis whimper from his chest as a flash lit up the room. "Come on out of my chest", the curly haired boy chuckled. "Your chest is comfy", Louis said, slightly muffled. He sighed and pulled back just as another flash lit up the room. Harry saw his best friend blink his eyes a few times, as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Shit. Double shit. Triple shit. Louis had most likely just seen his kitten ears.

"Harry, are those what I think they are?", Louis breathed, the thunderstorm outside completely forgotten. Harry nodded. There was no point in lying to Louis, not that he could lie to him. "You're- You're a hybrid?" "Yes", Harry whispered. "How?" Harry was surprised Louis wasn't yelling at him, or calling him names, or kicking him out of their flat. "My father was a cat hybrid as well. I inherited it. I only have ears, though."

As if that made it any better.

"Can I.... touch them?", Louis asked hesitantly. Thunder rumbled outside once again, but Louis only flinched slightly. Harry nodded and he felt Louis's dainty hands softly stroking at his kitten ears. Harry let out an unmistable purr and Louis chuckled. Harry blushed furiously. "I love you even more now", Louis murmured under his breath, not meant for Harry to hear, but Harry did hear it. "What?"

Louis sighed. "Okay, confession time. I love you." "I'm part kitten and I love you too", Harry replied swiftly. Louis gawked at him. "Really? You love me? Like, actually love me?" Harry chuckled. "Of course I do. How couldn't you have noticed?" "I'm kind of blind, you know. I also missed out on you having kitten ears." They laughed and suddenly, they were kissing. They let their lips move in sync and Harry felt Louis's lips were exactly like he had imagined them to be, so many times before.

"I love you", Louis whispered against Harry's lips. "Shut up and kiss me, you fool", Harry smiled.


End file.
